Um presente do futuro
by Linna Potter Malfoy
Summary: Harry e seus amigos voltam a Hogwarts após a guerra para concluir os estudos. E algo acontece , e o que seria ? Muitas brigas E romance
1. Filhos do futuro?

AUTOR POV

Harry, Rony e Hermione voltaram a Hogwarts para concluir seus estudos depois que a guerra acabou.

Quando chegou o dia de embarcar para Hogwarts, Rony estava com uma cara nada boa.

Vamos! - disse Hermione

E chegou em um dos vagões estava uma menina morena.

\- Olá, será que podemos nos sentar? - perguntou Harry.

\- Sim, sem problemas, uau! Você é o Harry Potter! Eu li tudo sobre você - disse Mari e Rony resmungou.

\- Essa é outra maluca - disse Rony ao Harry.

\- Algum problema comigo, Rony? - perguntou Mari.

\- Nenhum! - disse Rony

\- Então pare de falar coisas que não sabem - disse Mari.

\- Então, eu estive na Castelobruxo, no Brasil, mas sou britânica, e esse ano foi o ano em Hogwarts, eu não me importo em uma casa que eu não permaneço em pé, gosto de muitas coisas que fazem questão, para uma Sonserina, você pode guardar tranquilo, e mais o sangue puro, mas não estará na linhagem de sangue - disse Mari animada.

Fred e George apareceram para conversar com Harry, e viram que tinham uma garota com eles, e que Rony tava ganhando um sabão dela.

\- Não aprendi nada sobre garotas aindas né, maninho - disse George rindo como uma Hiena.

E Rony fcou vermelho e quase todo mundo rindo dele, menos Mari.

Assim que chegaram em Hogwarts, os novos alunos também foram selecionados para casas e transferidos, Mari ficou na Sonserina.

\- Que pena! Ela foi pra Sonserina, que fique pra lá mesmo, essa maluca! - disse Rony, então Hermione deu um tapão.

\- Você nem conhece uma garota, para falar isso! - disse Hermione.

E assim a diretora Minerva fez seu breve discurso, e logo depois o jantar foi servido.

UM MÊS DEPOIS ...

AUTOR POV

Todos estavam assistindo o Hallowim, então nada ou o teto do salão começou a fazer um barulho estranho e parou, veio gritos e causou vários adolescentes no chão.

\- Oi ... - disse Elisabeth, que ficara branca como um papel, pois estava na frente de sua mãe.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou Mari, um pouco preocupada.

\- Tô sim - disse Elisabeth.

AUTOR POV

Então, todos foram para a sala precisa, se você enviou e Alvo começou a contar.

\- Harry no futuro, você pode se casar com Tio Rony e tem três filhos - disse Alvo.

Rony desmaiou ao saber que tava casado com seu melhor amigo.

\- Tia Gina se casa com Tia Luna

\- Tia Hermione casa com um amor perfeito

\- E Tia Mari ... - disse Alvo.

Mari se assustou ao ouvir seu nome, então se recompôs.

\- Você é casado com Draco Malfoy, no futuro - disse Alvo.

\- Quem é Draco Malfoy? - perguntou Mari

\- Ah, esqueci, ainda não o conhece né? - perguntou Alvo.

\- Não - disse Mari.

\- É bom o Draco e a Pansy vim aqui - disse Elisabeth.

\- Eu vou atrás dos dois - disse Harry, se levantando e saindo da sala.

Harry não teve problemas ao encontrar os dois, mas eles estavam curiosos.

\- Chegamos! - disse Harry.

\- Espere o que é importante - disse Draco.

\- E, é importante, tio Draco - disse Alvo.

\- Como eu disse a eles, eu sou o futuro, e você Pansy é casada com Hermione e o Draco é casado com Mari - disse Draco. E Pansy deu um sorriso para Hermione, que disse tudo.

POV MARI

Não acredito! Draco Malfoy, esse sobrenome é familiar, mas não me parece muito bem. Merlim! Me ajude!

POV HARRY

Como assim? Sou casado com meu melhor amigo? Isso não é certo, e tenho filhos com ele, mas enfim preciso me acalmar e colocar minhas idéias no lugar.

Então ouça Hermione pedi quartos e todos os pros quartos.

CPUCVVVCCCCCCCCCCCCCCVVVVCCCCCC

\- Ainda estamos no futuro, Harry - disse Rony corando feito um tomate.

\- Tudo bem, então temos que tentar, Rony - disse Harry.

\- Não dá para acreditar, que somos casados no futuro, Harry - disse Rony.

\- Bora dormindo! Eu tô com sono - disse Rony

\- E quando você não consegue dormir e sentir fome - disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Cala a boca, Harry! - disse Rony.

Então surgiram pijamas ao lado da cama, e eles eram de núcleos iguais. Assim, se trocamos e deitaram, uma porta se abriu, era dos filhos.

\- Nem fomos apresentados né? Eu sou Alvo tenho 13 anos, sou da Sonserina - disse Alvo.

\- Eu sou Lily, tenho 14 anos e sou da Corvinal - disse a garota.

\- Eu Tiago, tenho 15 anos e sou da Lufa-lufa - disse o garoto.

Nisso a porta abre e um garoto entra correndo.

\- Venha ver quem tá aqui - disse o garoto que era o Mateus, filho de Gina.

Lyris! Liana! - disse Alvo assustado.

\- Elas também vieram, mas como? - pergunto Lily.

\- Só tem uma resposta para essa pergunta: poção - disse Tiago.

\- Então essas pequenas arteiras, são minhas irmãs Lyris e Liana - disse Elisabeth.

Sarah e Melina - disse Alvo.

\- É cara, uma família é muito grande, e Ted, o seu afilhado, mãe - disse Alvo.

\- Tenho que dizer uma coisa, se preparar, Rony, vamos ter muita paciência - disse Harry ao seu futuro marido.

\- Vamos, vocês tem que colocar um povo para dormir - disse Alvo sorrindo.

Enquanto isso no quarto Malfoy / Rabbity.

\- Mari você é de onde? - perguntou Draco curioso.

\- Sou daqui mesmo - disse Mari

\- Seu sobrenome é familiar, não consigo me lembrar - disse Draco.

\- Também tenho essa sensação com o sobrenome Malfoy - disse Malfoy.

Draco pode criar e tirar sua roupa sem importar com Mari por perto. E Mari olhando pensativo "que homem é esse! Corpão definido de tirar o fôlego, e pensar que sou casado com ele, que loucura"

\- Então, não vai se aprontar pra dormir? - disse Draco educadamente, que Mari se assustou.

\- Ah, claro, eu vou no banheiro - disse Mari.

\- Não, vai tirar aqui, eu estou perto de você, afinal somos casados - disse Draco sorrindo malicioso.

Mari tirou uma roupa perto do seu "marido", estava morrendo de vergonha e com vontade de lançar um crucio na cara de Draco, e seitou. Draco então aproveitou o momento e abraçou.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo, Draco? - perguntou Mari.

\- Ficar abraçado com você - disse Draco sincero.

\- Eu nem conheço, e estou na cama com você abraçado comigo e nem você me conhece - disse Mari confusa.

\- Somos casados, Mari - disse Draco.

\- Vamos com calma, Draco - disse Mari.

E a porta do quarto se abriu era os filhos do casal.

\- Oi Mãe ! Oi pai! - disse Elisabeth

\- Sabe, quando você, mãe, fica sem saber ou dizer, quase assustada por você tão nova - disse Elisabeth.

\- Então, sou Elisabeth, mas posso me chamar de Lisa, tenho 15 anos, sou de Grifinória - disse Lisa.

\- E você, mãe tem mais duas filhas Lyris de 2 anos e Liana de 3 anos, são minhas irmãs - disse Lisa.

\- Vem, tem que nos colocar pra dormir - disse Lisa sorrindo.

Mari e Draco do jeito que estavam levantados e foram até o outro quarto. Assim que é introduzido como pequenas correções para os pais.

Mamãe! - disse Lyris com uma voz fofinha.

\- Oi pequena! - disse Mari, pegando sua pequena no colo.

\- Você está tão linda com nossa pequena colo - disse Draco, chegando perto de Mari, para roubar um beijo.

\- Na frente das crianças não, Draco - disse Mari.

Mari estava com Lyris no colo e pegou na Liana, e foi ao banheiro.

\- Vamo escovar os dentes, mocinhas - disse Mari, entregando uma escova para Liana e a Lyris, ela pegou e escovou.

\- Vamo colocar o pijama - disse Mari.

\- Você está saindo bem, mãe - disse Lisa.

\- Obrigada, filha - disse Mari com um sorriso.

\- E você também, mocinha, já está na hora de dormir - disse Mari para sua filha.

E seguir para outro quarto, que não tinha muita coisa. Lisa foi direto ao banheiro se aprontar para dormir e se sentar na cama.

\- Boa noite, filha - disse Draco. Então Mari ficou uma surpresa.

\- Boa noite, pequena - disse Mari.

\- Desculpe, filha, eu gostei de chamar vocês assim - disse Mari.

\- Não se preocupe, no futuro, você me chama de pequena, e eu amo, e o papai fica babando, por que você é uma mãe maravilhosa, ou papai ama muito você - disse Lisa.

Mari ficou chocada ao saber que Draco do futuro amava muito, então ocorreu uma dúvida. Como conhecer Draco?

\- Filha, sabe alguma coisa do passado? - perguntou Draco.

\- Sim, minha mãe era prometida em casamento, você, pai, e quando as famílias ouviam que ouviam, eles faziam tudo para vocês ficarem juntos, do início você mãe não era muito aceitada, e o papai já queria te conquistar, ele se apaixonou por você desde o primeiro momento, foi o que aconteceu no futuro - disse Lisa feliz.

\- Com isso tudo, uma linha temporal mudou, por que vocês se conhecem agora - disse Lisa.

\- Tudo bem, vamos escrever pro nosso pais e confirmar essa história - disse Mari.

\- Tudo bem, mas acredite ou não, vocês nasceram para outro - disse Lisa sorrindo.

\- Vamo dormir, mocinha, boa noite, filha! - disse Mari e Draco beijou sua filha.

O casal foi para o quarto pediram pergaminhos e penas, e os gravou para os pais, assim como foram terminados.

\- Bom dia, Mari! - disse Draco.

\- Bom dia, Draco! - disse Mari, que se vestiu e foi se vestir, e Draco foi por trás e abraçou.

\- Draco ... - disse Mari, que virou e ficou de cara, com Draco.

\- Eu quero você, Mari - disse Draco.

Lisa abriu uma porta e encontrou seus pais ainda sem roupa.

\- Bom dia, mãe, pai! - disse Lisa.

\- E tão pequenas? - perguntou Mari.

\- Já acordamos e estamos na sala, da sala precisa - disse Lisa.

Assim, Lisa saiu de Mari na época Coruja e a história foi confirmada.

\- Não acredito! Somos noivos mesmo, Draco - disse Mari chocada.

\- Não quero menosprezar você, mas não conheço você, como vamos casar se alguém não conhece um outro? Draco - disse Mari.

\- Eu também não te conheço, mas quero conhecer, sabe por que? Desde o primeiro momento em que eu gostei de você, Mari - disse Draco.

-Outra coruja, é da minha mãe - disse Draco

\- Ela entrou em contato com sua família e adivinha? Para marcar os dados do casamento - disse Draco em choque.

\- Arranjar casamento tudo bem, mas marcar casamento agora? Não, agora - disse Draco irritado.

\- Achei que você está de acordo com essa loucura - disse Mari.

\- Por mais que eu te goste, eu não quero casar agora, quero curtir você, conhecer você melhor, já que você quer tanto - disse Draco.

\- Você é um Malfoy, agora membro do membro desse sobrenome - disse Mari.

\- Eu também - disse Draco;

\- Em um baile de máscaras - disseram os dois juntos e sorriram.

\- Deve ter sido nesse baile que nossos pais prometeram para outro casamento - disse Mari.

\- É, provalvemente - disse Draco;

\- Então, vamos nos vestir e ver que pequenas estão fazendo - disse Mari sorrindo.

Assim que terminou de vestir, ficou e foi ver onde seus filmes estavam, quando chegou Mari viu que Liana não estava no chão pintando um desenho e Sarah estava correndo, ela não viu brinquedo no chão, pisou e caiu, Mari correu para ver sua pequena havia machucado.

\- Lyris, por favor não corra! Vai se machucar desse jeito - disse Mari.

\- Não chore, filha, mamãe, não pergunte quem você faz, não fique triste - disse Mari a sua filha.

\- Desculpe mamãe! - disse Lyris.

\- Tudo bem, filha - disse Mari dando um beijo em Lyris.

Mari ficou com sua filha no colo e conversou com sua filha mais velha, e minutos mais tarde ou o resto do tempo acordou e já estava na hora, era quase sete da manhã; Rony acordou mais ainda, sonolento e sempre acordado após o café da manhã; Hermione sempre acordou cedo e isso irritou um Pansy; Luna e Gina também acordaram, e assim foram todos para o salão principal do café da manhã.

\- Preciso conversar com a Mari - disse Mione.

-Sério? Ela é um pesadelo! - disse Rony.

\- Cala a boca, Rony! Se ela escutar você dizendo isso, ela é bem capaz de te amar - disse Mione.

\- Como é isso, Rony ?! - disse Mari irritada.

\- É isso que pensa de mim? - disse Mari;

\- Isso mesmo, você pelo jeito é uma nerdizinha, e que com certeza não tem amigos - disse Rony.

\- Sua idiota! - disse Rony

\- Seu, seu ... - Mari ficou sem o que dizer, então Rony aproveitou para deixar e beijou Mari.

Os dois saíram correndo pelos lados opostos. Isso vai dar merda! Ah, isso vai.

\- É isso mesmo que eu vi ?! - disse Harry incrédulo.

\- Harry faz alguma coisa ele é seu marido - disse Mione.

\- Mas Mione ... - disse Harry.

\- Sem mas, vai logo - disse Mione.

E assim Harry estava atrás de seu marido, e na mesa da Sonserina estava Draco e Pansy também chocados com que acabaram de ver.

\- Vai ficar aí parado? Vai atrás da sua mulher - disse Pansy.

\- Não, não vou - disse Draco irritado.

\- Ela é sua mulher, vai logo - disse Pansy.

\- Tá, tá, eu vou - disse Draco.

E assim dizendo saiu atrás de Mari bufando de raiva.

\- Que foi que lá fora no salão? - perguntou Draco, como encontrou Mari, na sala comunal da Sonserina.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu - disse Mari

\- Você e o Weasley se beijaram e todo mundo viu - disse Draco enciumado.

\- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfação pra você, nós não somos namorados e nada - disse Mari irritada.

\- Você é minha noiva, e minha noiva não é outra - disse Draco com raiva.

\- Eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo seus ataques de ciúmes - disse Mari irritada, e saiu.

\- Mari, volte aqui, eu não terminei ... - disse Draco.

POV FRED E GEORGE

Não acreditamos que é nosso amor Rony beijou Mari, na frente de todo mundo, e isso é uma loucura. Draco saiu bufando atrás de Mari; Harry foi atrás de Rony, por quem Mione insistiu em que fosse, foi lá que Harry.

\- E aí, acalmou o maridinho? - disse Fred sorrindo maroto.

\- Pra falar a verdade nem sei aonde ele foi parar - disse Harry.

\- Assim que eu encontrar, você vai conversar com ele - disse Harry.

\- Conversar ou outra ... - disse George sorrindo malicioso.

\- Ah, cala a boca, George! - disse Harry.

\- Não se preocupe, sabemos que vai ser nosso cunhado - disse Fred com piscadelada.

POV DRACO

Não acredito! Aquele Weasley teve uma audição de beijar na minha noiva no salão principal, e Pansy quis que eu estivesse atrás da Mari, não conseguiu deixar o lado do meu namorado e ela simplesmente quase não falou nada e saiu como nada aconteceu. Mas ela vai me ouvir ouvir o custar, ter uma idéia brilhante de procurar o Harry.

Potter! Preciso de sua ajuda - disse Draco;

\- Você está atrás da Mari, ela não quer me ouvir - eu disse Draco.

\- Então você vai atrás do Rony e conversar com ele, e sem brigar - disse Harry.

\- Beleza! - eu disse ao Harry.

E assim como nós e cada um foi para um lado, Harry encontrou Mari perto da floresta proibida, ela estava deitava.

Mari! - disse Harry.

\- Desculpe, não quero falar com ninguém, deixe-me sozinho, Harry - disse Mari.

\- Não vou culpar você pelo que aconteceu hoje - disse Harry sincero.

\- Eu sei que ele é seu marido, mas ele é muito chato - disse Mari.

\- Pelo amor de Merlim! Se acerte com Rony - disse Mari suplicante.

\- Tudo bem! - disse Harry sorrindo.

\- E você também está certo com Draco - disse Harry à Mari.

\- Ah, mas isso será impossível, não agora - disse Mari.

Então os dois voltaram ao castelo, e Rony viu Harry com Mari, foi até eles.

\- Precisamos conversar, Harry - disse Rony

\- Mari, quer conversar com você, ah! E me desculpe pelo que aconteceu - disse Rony.

\- Tudo bem, Rony! - disse Mari.

POV MARI

Assim que fui para a sala comunal, eu sinto no sofá tentando por idéias no lugar. Foi lá que Draco apareceu.

\- Precisamos conversar, agora - disse Draco.

\- Agora não! ... - disse Mari;

\- Marina e Draco esse bilhete é para vocês - disse o primeiranista, entregando o bilhete.

AUTOR POV

Então eu abri a era da Diretora Minerva, dizendo que já estava preparado um local para os viajantes juntos dos pais. Então eu e Draco saímos ao encontro com os demais; e fomos saber era para ir até um quadro de pintura a óleo; e todos estavam lá junto à Minerva, assim que entramos eu pude ver o que era bonito local.

\- Vocês vão ficar aqui, fazer suas refeições aqui, jovens adultos estão dispensados das aulas para tomar conta de seus filhos futuros até que eu consiga mandar eles voltar para sua época, todos vocês estão dispensados das aulas - disse Minerva.

Assim, a Diretora Minerva saiu de todos os seus respectivos quartos que por sinal era muito bonito. Mari e Draco entraram no quarto e viram que suas coisas estavam lá.

\- Então, vai me dizer o que beijar? - perguntou Draco.

\- De novo esse assunto! Eu realmente não sei, mas na boa, isso já passou, eu até pedi pro Harry se acertar com o Rony - disse Mari.

\- Eu acho bom! - disse Draco com uma pontada de ciúmes.

\- Pelo amor de Merlim! Nós não somos um casal, Draco - disse Mari

\- Mas você é minha noiva - disse Draco

\- Entre em contato com um membro do dia, e descobrimos um número de telefone por quem nossa filha falou, e ainda tem as nossas famílias que querem um amigo, Draco? - disse Mari.

\- Não, eu não esqueci, mas mesmo assim, sendo nenhum presente ou futuro, você será minha noiva - disse Draco.

\- Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco - disse Mari.

\- Deixa com você, também com sono - disse Draco.

Mari não disse nada tão triste, e não foi ao banheiro, mas voltou logo, como Dritou a abraçou.

\- Draco ... - disse Mari.

\- Eu quero você, Mari - disse Draco.

\- Isso é totalmente uma loucura, eu estou com você, eu sou o mal, Draco - disse Mari sincera.

\- Tudo bem, você ainda vai mudar de idéia - disse Draco.

\- Que loucura né? Aqui, juntos, nem conhecemos, descobrimos quem somos nós e que temos filhos - disse Mari

.- Crianças do futuro, que por sinal são nossos filhos - disse Draco.

POV HARRY

Prometi pra Mari que eu iria me acertar com o Rony, eu não sei como vou falar pra ele. Eu ainda estou tentando digitar o fato de estar casado com o meu melhor amigo, isso é para mim estar sendo um choque, mas enfim tenho que me acostumar com uma idéia. Então, como nós entramos no local que poderíamos decidir conversar com Rony, e depois fomos pro quarto.

\- Harry, eu não sei o que deu em mim para beijar a Mari, creio que será um idiota com você ... - disse Ronny;

\- Ei, calma, eu sei que isso é loucura, mas eu quero falar uma coisa, vamos tentar - eu disse

\- Tudo bem - disse Ronny;

\- É bom que saiba, eu sou ciumento - eu disse, e em seguida sorri.

\- Relaxe, sou de boa - disse Harry;

\- Vai ser estranho para os outros ver um povo como um casal né - disse Ronny;

\- Realmente - eu disse

Fomos deitar e ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, e por fim dormimos. Nenhum outro dia eu acordei primeiro que Rony, levantei e fui fazer minha higiene matinal, quando voltei a acordar o meu futuro "marido"

\- Rony acorda! - eu disse

\- Tá cedo ainda, Harry - disse Rony sonolento.

\- Já tá tarde, Rony - disse Harry;

Com tanta relutância, Rony se mostra, e eu espero que ele espere. Assim que ele terminou de arrumar fomos ver nossos filhos que estavam acordados, então ajudamos nossas pequenas e depois fomos para uma sala de espera ou o restante do pessoal.

POV DRACO

Eu acordei e fui logo fazer minha higiene matinal, depois fui ver se Mari estava acordada, mas ela estava dormindo ainda; eu nunca iria imaginar que eu iria me apaixonar por Mari por quem eu sabia que era esse ano, e quando soube quem estava noivo e que eu ia casar com ela eu me aposentar por ela desde o primeiro momento que vi. A primeira vez que ficamos percebendo o quanto ela era linda, mas não imaginava que era tão dura, ela não pergunta se o braço é um torcer porque ela sabe que um dia ela vai se apaixonar por mim, assim como eu me apaixonei por ela .

Então eu tentei acordar ela; eu não queria acordar ela; por que ela estava linda dormindo.

\- Bom dia, dorminhoca! - eu disse com um sorriso.

\- Bom dia, Draco! - disse Mari, abrindo a boca e em seguida sorrindo.

\- O que foi? - perguntou Mari sorrindo;

\- Nada demais, adoro ver você sorrir seu sorriso é tão lindo - eu disse;

Eu vi que Mari ficou corada com o que falou, ela se mostrou e foi antes do espelho e eu abracei por trás.

\- Casa comigo? - pergunte a Mari.

\- Draco ... - disse Mari.

\- Apenas respondeu - disse Draco

\- Sim, eu aceito me casar com você - disse Mari.

\- Agora você é meu oficial - eu disse a Mari, dando um beijo no pescoço.

E depois ela virou para mim, ela ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã. Tomei coragem e falei pra ela.

\- Eu te amo, Mari! Desde o primeiro momento em que vi, nunca imaginei que viria nossos filhos do futuro - eu disse a Mari.

POV MARI

Draco realmente me ama, e eu estou aqui sem o que dizer por que eu também amo, desde uma briga que com Rony eu percebi que estava completamente apaixonado por ele.

\- Eu também amo você, Draco - eu disse.

E por fim nos beijamos apaixonadamente e interrompemos por Sam e sorrimos para seus pais se acertarem.

\- Até que fim! - disse Sam sorrindo.

\- Mãe! Pai! Chegou uma carta pra vocês -

Pegamos nossas cartas e fomos ler, era o nosso pais falando que iriam para Hogwarts conhecer os casos e falar de casos que usam.

\- Eles não desistiram dessa idéia absurda - disse Draco com uma certa raiva.

\- Pelo jeito não. Aff! - disse Mari também com raiva.


	2. Se resolvendo

AUTOR POV

Mari e Draco estavam irritados com seus pais por insistir no casamento, no dia seguinte aos pais iriam chegar e não sabiam o que fazer para impedir essa loucura. Mari e Draco saíram do quarto e foram para a sala para esperar os demais. Minutos mais tarde ou restante do pessoal aparecer, e viram que Mari e Draco não estavam com uma cara nada boa.

\- Por que essas caras? - perguntou Harry;

\- Nossa filha nos contou que somos prometidos a um outro desde os 10 anos de idade, ou seja, praticamente somos noivos - disse Draco.

\- Assim que soubemos dessa história resolvemos perguntar aos nossos pais, e que realmente somos noivos - disse Mari;

\- E mais, tão querendo marcar dados do casamento, tão rápido - disse Draco;

\- Por que as pessoas que conhecemos agora, eu não quero me casar agora, queríamos conhecer o Draco e ele pensa a mesma coisa que eu - disse Mari.

\- Que loucura! - disse Hermione.

\- Bota loucura nisso! - disse Mari;

\- E o que vocês vão fazer? - perguntou Harry;

\- Ainda não sabemos o que fazer - disse Draco;

\- Vem Mari, vamo fazer o café - disse Hermione.

Assim como duas pessoas foram e Harry, Rony e Draco conversaram na sala, e logo depois os filhos acordaram e foram uma zona só, e o café da manhã foi servido meia hora depois. E assim que acabamos de tomar café da manhã todos estavam na sala e ficaram um bom tempo conversando até o retrato se abrir, e a era da adivinhação dos pais de Draco e Mari. eu

\- Oi Pai! - disse Mari;

\- Oi Mãe ! - disse Draco;

\- Viemos conhecer nossos netos - disse o Sr. Watson com um sorriso.

E assim Mari e Draco apresentaram os filhos aos pais, que ficaram encantados.

\- Lisa, suas irmãs pro quarto - disse Mari.

\- Mas mãe ...- começou Lisa;

\- Agora, Lisa - disse Mari;

Lisa não teve escolha e não obedeceu sua mãe e levou suas irmãs pro quarto.

\- Sabemos muito bem que não vieram apenas para conhecer nossos filhos, vieram para fazer outra coisa, e a resposta é não - disse Mari;

\- Você concorda com isso, Draco? - perguntou Cissy.

\- Sim, pretendemos ser noivos, mas casar agora não - disse Draco;

\- Mas você tem um logotipo, como fica os nossos negócios? - disse o Sr. Watson.

\- Seus negócios podem esperar, papai, se algo der errado, eu vou trabalhar - disse Mari a seu pai;

\- Pense bem, minha filha - disse o Sr. Watson.

\- Eu já pensei e Draco concorda comigo - disse Mari;

\- Com toda certeza - disse Draco convicto.

\- Fique tranquilo, eu vou me casar com o Draco sim, e o senhor viu os meus filhos, que são do futuro, pai - disse Mari.

\- Eu sei que posso confiar em você, filha - disse Sr. Watson.

Draco e sua mãe os observam com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Então, nós vamos filho - disse Cissy.

Mari e Draco se despediram de seus pais e voltaram para o sofá, e ambos estavam sem acreditar no que aconteceu.

\- Finalmente, essa loucura acabou! - disse Mari.

\- Vem cá! - disse Draco, puxando Mari

\- Vamo aproveitar - disse Draco, abraçando e beijando a Mari no pescoço.

\- Aqui não, Draco, se quiser ficar assim vamos pro quarto - disse Mari.

\- No quarto? - disse Draco malicioso.

Draco! - repreendeu Mari;

\- Tá bom, vamos então - disse Draco.

E assim foram pro quarto, Mari foi logo para cama e Draco, e ambos ficaram abraçados e por fim dormiram.

Mais tarde, saiba que a Diretora Minerva conseguiu o tempo de virada e os viajantes iriam embora por sua época, nenhum dia a seguir.

\- Gostei muito de ver nossos filhos do futuro - disse Mari.

\- Harry também - disse Harry.

\- Agora resta saber, se vamos lembrar de alguma coisa dessa viagem - disse Lisa pensativa.


	3. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

No dia seguinte os viajantes foram até a sala da diretora Minerva e voltaram para o tempo certo.

Mari , Harry , Draco , Hermione , Rony , Gina e Luna voltaram com a suas vidas normais , terminaram os estudos e logo começaram a trabalhar.

Hermione começou trabalhar no minstério da magia e se casou com Pansy ; Harry e Rony se casaram e se tornaram aurores ; Mari e Draco ainda estavam noivos , Draco se tornou auror , e Mari queria trabalhar Draco não quis que ela trabalhasse , então ficara em casa. Gina casou se com luna e se tornou jogadora de quadribol.

Dois anos se passsaram Mari e Draco se casaram , para o alivio do pais , e foi um casamento lindo , três anos depois Mari engravida e ganha a Elisabeth.

15 anos depois ...

2019

\- Bom dia , amor - disse Draco ;

\- Bom dia ! - disse Mari ;

\- Parece que eu sonhei que estávamos em Hogwarts e que conhecemos nossos filhos do futuro - disse Mari , um tanto confusa.

\- Amor , houve isso mesmo , mas isso aconteceu há anos atrás - disse Draco

\- Ah , é mesmo - disse Mari , se lembrando.

Mari se levantou , se vestiu e foi fazer o café e com Draco junto. Lisa havia acordado cedo pra poder arrumar as pequenas Lyris e Liana.

\- Olha a bagunça que a Lisa faz aqui na sala - disse Mari ;

\- ELISABETH ! vem aqui agora e arruma a bagunça que você fez aqui na sala - disse Mari.

\- Amor , as pequenas já acordaram e eu já arrumei - disse Draco a sua esposa.

Algumas horas mais tarde ...

\- Vamos ! Já está na hora de ir pra plataforma - disse Draco ;

Assim que chegaram logo avistaram o Harry e o Rony ; Hermione e Pansy ; Gina e Luna juntos de seus filhos. Depois que todos embarcaram e que o expresso estava saindo , Mari estava encostada no ombro do Draco.

\- Vou sentir saudades - disse Mari ;

\- O ano passa rápido , amor - disse Draco.

\- Vamos pra casa - disse Draco ;

\- Mas antes quero te contar uma coisa , eu tô grávida - disse Mari.

\- Mas um ! - disse Draco feliz

Mari contara a seus amigos que estava grávida , e todos ficaram felizes por ela. Draco e Mari viveram muitos anos tiveram netos e bisnetos , viveram uma vida com amor e cumplicidade.

Fim.


End file.
